An Everlasting Feeling Called True love
by XxHaTeRsLuVmExX
Summary: This story in the point of view of Vanessa and lets just they have lots of "fun" in this one-shot. LOL. Enjoy!dont like, dont read. If you like then I love yuh!


He walked towards me, slowly. I can tell that he wanted me by the way he bit his bottom lip. I got goose bumps as he rubbed his hand up my leg and then up my shirt. As he caressed his hand up my breast, I got tingly sensations out of pleasure and desire. So, I took his face and I kissed him. And I don't mean a little, tight-lipped peck. I mean a deep, passionate, sinful kiss that made him fill with anticipation. I took control by taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He couldn't wait any longer. He took off my shirt and my shorts that hugged every curve of my body. I felt him kiss my leg, thigh, stomach, and neck. I couldn't hold it in. I moaned and groaned with every kiss that he gave me. It just felt so irresistibly good. Without warning, he stopped. He asked me if I was sure because he didn't want to pressure me into something that I wasn't ready for. I just giggled and kissed him. He just smiled and through that unbelievable kiss he said that must be a "yes". As we were kissing, I slowly started to pull down his pants. So he tugged on my black, laced panties. But the way he did it made an ear-to-ear grin appear on my face. He just it did with such grace, and it felt as if he didn't want to hurt me. That made me feel so safe, like no one could hurt me especially not Zac. Eventually, every piece of our clothing found the floor and I found Zac on top of my body, pressing himself slowly, and softly against me. The pleasure he was giving me made me moan with every motion he made. Once he saw that I was enjoying this moment, he pressed himself against me faster and harder. As his body hit mine, the bleeding, intense passion that flowed through our veins grew to a point where I started to sing his name between each moan and heavy breath. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the same amazing, heartfelt sensations I was feeling. I felt something I had never felt before. I felt his spirit deep inside of me and I was sure he felt mine as well. But his spirit was so pure and beautiful, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. Suddenly his sweaty, hot body collapsed onto mine and our bodies turned over. When I was on top of his body, he held onto my leg and my back to keep me close, as I rocked up and down on top of him. In that moment it was like our bodies became one, we were one. He put his fingers through my hair and had the top of our heads touch, until our lips met. I felt his chest breathing heavy as he moaned with each passing moment. He kissed my neck and shoulders, which made me shiver in excitement. What I was feeling had a hold on me, like a raging fever that I couldn't control. I sat up and pulled him towards me. We held on to each other's body as we rocked back and forth. Our bodies were so tight together that I could barely breathe but I didn't show any signs or told him to stop because as strange as it might sound, I loved that feeling. The intensity in that moment made me dig my nails into his back as I rubbed my fingers through his hair. Unexpectingly, our eyes met in the heat of the moment. I just sat on top of him as he pushed the untamed strands of my hair away from my face. He gazed into my eyes and told me he loved me. He said that with so much emotion and I felt that a teardrop rolled down my face. When he felt that single teardrop on his shoulder he became cautious until I said … "I love you, too." To my surprise, I also saw a teardrop escape from his eyes. I put my hand over his heart and kissed him with all my love. We slowly laid back onto the bed still sharing that kiss. I didn't no what that uncontrollable feeling was until now. It was Zac and the love that he had for me and the love that I had for him. **Love**** finds us when we least expect it and that's why you have to hold onto that love because there's a good chance that love is ****True****. ****True Love **

An everlasting feeling called "True Love"


End file.
